Rendez Vous
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ils ont rendez vous, et ils croient que l'obscurité les protègent. Mais peuton vraiment cacher à celui qui nous aime qui l'on est vraiment? OS


**Rendez-vous**

Coucou les jeunes (et les moins jeunes lol) ! 

Bon, ceci est une toute chtite fic écrite au feeling. Vous verrez bien après tout !

Disclaimer : Bon, j'arrête mes délires, ne sont pas à moi (attends Noël de l'année prochaine na !) Genre : Choupi trognon, selon moi (faut se méfier des fois lol) Je tiens à m'excuser également pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'avoue avoir un peu zappé, et je remercie donc tous ceux qui m'ont aidé pour l'épisode que je cherchais ! enfin je promets de me rattraper cette fois ! 

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chut… 

Mes pieds glissent sur le parquet ciré. Pas un bruit.

Silencieux, rapide. Comme tout bon assassin.

Je suis discret donc je vis… 

Mon lot quotidien.

Quoi de plus discret qu'un beau parleur ?

Même si je ne suis pas avare de mes mots, je me fonds dans la masse, comme elle fond pour moi.

Je les fais tous plier, un jour ou l'autre.

Je les tiens dans le creux de ma main.

Vivre ou les laisser crever.

C'est un choix difficile.

Cornélien même.

Chaque jour.

Mes jouets 

A _moi_.

_Seul._

Mais lui c'est pas pareil.

Osons même dire…

C'est ce qu'il est.

Différent.

Lui et moi déjà.

On se ressemble pas.

Il fait pas partie de la masse.

Là, c'est moi qui fond pour lui.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous avec la Mort.

C'est mon lot quotidien.

Chaque jour, un élégant face à face.

Deux vieux amants qui se retrouvent.

Je l'aime et Elle me le rend bien.

Mais ce soir, c'est son Dieu que je dois retrouver.

Jamais où on l'attend, dangereux. Comme tout bon assassin.

Je le devine au-dessus de ma tête.

Je sens ses pas sur le plancher.

On ne peut pas l'entendre.

Il vient me rejoindre.

En silence…

Vient réclamer mon âme.

Après avoir volé mon cœur.

Je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai peur…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous avec le vent.

Chaque fois que je veux l'attraper, il se dérobe entre mes doigts.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe encore.

Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre.

Il fait ce que je lui ordonne.

Il est assis et il m'attend.

Ce soir…

Ce soir, sa peau sous mon toucher.

Plus solide, mais aussi douce que l'air dont je le croyais constitué.

Ce soir, la chaleur ne montera pas.

Restera à même le sol.

Ce soir, _mon_ petit soldat.

Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir…

Foi de Shinigami.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous, enfin je crois.

J'ai envie qu'il se décide.

Et qu'il descende.

Qu'il me descende.

J'attends toujours…

_Reviens pour me tuer._

Je comprends ce que Réléna voulait dire…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous dans le salon.

On a fait plus romantique.

Mais comment faire de l'eau de rose

Quand pour moi tout est noir…

Noir chagrin, noir d'encre, nuit noire.

Araignée du soir…

Noir espoir…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous avec une ombre.

Il a quitté sa chambre.

Et marche dans le couloir.

Il glisse lentement, fuyant la lumière du dehors.

Toujours aucun son.

N'aie pas d'inquiétude.

Ils ne se réveilleront pas.

Même s'ils le voulaient, ce serait impossible.

Pour une fois ce n'est pas Quatre qui a fait la cuisine.

Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là.

Mission.

J'ai souhaité que tu reviennes.

Et que tu ne reviennes pas.

Mais même si je ne suis pas encore sûr…

Je te jure, ce soir est à nous, rien qu'à nous.

Et les autres n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

J'ai rendez-vous avec mon destin.

Ca fait cliché ?

Ca me fait une belle jambe.

Lui il en a deux.

Je suis presque sur l'objectif.

Les marches quatre à quatre sous mes pieds.

Oui, ce soir je suis _plus _que pressé

De rejoindre ma cible.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il est là.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il est là, il me laisse venir.

Mais prudence, prudence.

Il est encore sauvage…

_Petit soldat, pointe ton arme ailleurs._

Tu as tort de me provoquer comme ça.

Car l'obscurité me couvre.

Je suis en chasse.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dans mon dos…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rengaine ton gun, mon mignon…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Je le tue ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il n'est pas encore temps.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ou pas ?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ne te défends pas, car tu es déjà…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ou pas…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_En mon pouvoir._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le soldat ne comprend pas,

Ou peut-être le comprend-il trop bien,

Que face à un adversaire de cette envergure,

Il n'a aucune chance.

Il est sans défense.

Perdu d'avance…

C'est pour ça que quand l'ombre le touche, son arme est déjà baissée depuis longtemps, même si une d'une autre sorte se lève.

Un soldat est un soldat. Et un soldat n'a pas peur du noir.

Mais un enfant soldat est avant tout un enfant. Et les enfants ont peur du noir.

Ils y voient les monstres les plus horribles qu'on ne puisse pas imaginer, parce qu'on aime pas se rappeler de ces choses là.

Heero est encore un enfant, même si personne ne se risquera jamais à le lui dire.

Pourtant il ne voit rien de monstrueux dans cette ombre, il y voit.

Il peut voir à travers, il a réussi à briser une carapace plus dure encore que la sienne.

Désormais il n'entendra plus ces rires factices qui le terrifiaient.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Nous avions rendez-vous je crois.

- Duo, ris pour moi.

- Je ne vois rien drôle.

- Je suis le Soldat parfait…

L'ombre s'esclaffe doucement.

- Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase.

- Je sais, mais n'ajoute rien.

-Je n'aime pas tes insinuations.

L'ombre pouffe de nouveau.

- Tu me feras toujours rire Heero.

- Ce n'est pas intentionnel.

- Tu n'as jamais eu aucun sens de l'humour…

Mais tu as envie de m'embrasser.

- Que tu crois !

- Que je sais.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'amour.

Que j'ai espéré trouver.

Tout en cherchant à le fuir.

Mon amour à moi porte un nom bien étrange.

N'est pas parfait pour deux sous.

Peut être parfois insoutenable.

N'a aucun sens caché.

Mais un double sens.

Heureusement.

Je dois dire aussi,

Qu'il sait se servir de sa bouche,

Et qu'il a ma foi un très bon coup de rein.

Mais ça, ça ne regarde que lui.

Tant que lui ne regarde que moi…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHD

THE ENDEUH !

Voilà voilou, j'espère que cette petite pause gnonmi vous aura plu, au plaisir de vous retrouver très vite, si j'ai la foi et le temps d'écrire… Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
